


On Cloud Nine When Raining

by JulienneJc



Series: Canon in a sense of Clan/Gobblers [1]
Category: Clan - Fandom, Gobblers
Genre: F/F, F/M, GypsyWitch!Nina, Knight!Drew, M/M, Pirate!Balthial, Pirate!Lucy, Prince!Cody, Princess!Christy, Princess!Serenity, Shadow people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is canon as in alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: This Is The First Chapter**

_Dear Jc,_

_Mom and Dad left today._ ~~_I hope everything goes to plan._ ~~ _Everything will go as planned. They will be back next month._

  
_\- Christy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Last Chapter Was Short :(**

P.O.V:  Cody

Stench flows into my nostril, irritating my own nose hairs. I resist of scratching, no need to get mud on the only bare area of my face that’s clean. My hair sticks to my forehead, glued with slimy honey. Freezing on cue as my perspective is captivated by the sight of the victim. The grey slushy clay hugging my legs does not help my stealthiness. I stretch out my hands in the direction of two small piercing eyes. _ Come on…..  _ I breathe in a gulf of oxygen. Bearly have much energy to use from previous attempts. It became hardy to fill my lungs. Gradually, my strength builds up again and I’m able to escape my legs from the grasps of the scariest monster, Mud. At a moment of time my body lunges forward, using all my muscles. Slanting, I glide above the mud’s belly, hitting hard in place. Pain ran through my body like a surging bolt of Zeus’s power. And disappointment ran through my mind as I see the frog hop away. 

 

“Dang it!” I scorched the world. “Stupid witches! Stupid ingredients’! Stupid frogs!” I yelled as I fail to stand up and wipe away the layer of mud. I take a step towards land where my brown sack lay. My left foot took lead but miserably my right foot was still in the greedy clay’s clutched. My face smashed into the bed of eternal sleep. I lay there for a few seconds, to tired to move. To soar to contemplate the world around me.  _ My life is over. I am going to drown in mud. That sounds fun! Ha, the people must be so proud of me to know that their prince not only died but just drowned in mud. Yup, that brave o’ prince! Died a victory death! HA! He couldn’t even get out of the mud. _

 

A croak from a frog woke me up from the room in my head.  _ Oh great, I’m still alive in this terrible world. _

 

“Rrrburt!” The frog croaks again. I lift my head up and placed it upon my clay clustered palms. My left pinky began to scrape the extra layer of grey skin off of my dirty cheek. My eyesight rested upon the talkative frog, a foot in front of my face.

 

“Grrraribippt” That frog once again mocked my performance. Silence fell, hatching it’s little endearing offsprings.

 

“If I kiss you, would you turn into the prince that I’ve oh, so much, been dreaming of?” I asked with a hint of sarcasm. The mindless creature’s chest puffed up and it spoke another time. “Yeah I didn’t think so.” I replied a bit disappointed. “Better luck next time right?” I finally succeeded to move successfully out of the pit of endless tiredness. On land, I reached down to the bag of frogs that I have victoriously stole from the environment. I turn back to see that same careless creature followed me out of the grey pit and onto land.

 

“What? I’m sparing your life. Yes, I can do that. Go! Now! Shoo! GO! Before I change my mind. Skidaddle!” I flared back. He didn’t move. His eyes glued on mine. I blinked a few time, glancing around this dull swamp. “Are you really a prince?” I wondered a bit more concerningly. The frog croaked in his response. I kneeled down, scooped him up and brought him to my eye level.

 

“Well, here goes nothing” I said right before I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his.  _ Slimy.  _ After the kiss I open my eyes to find that those  _ perfect _ lips of that  _ handsome  _ frog was.....

 

….still in my face.

 

“Yeah… I thought so.” I spoke monotone back to frog. “Just a normal frog, aren’t yeah?” I gentle descended my palms and he jumped to the ground. My perception was still captivated by the curiously creature. “Gonna, go now.” I announce, as I slug the brown back of other normal frogs over my grey, plastered, cracking back. “Bye.” I said awkwardly, nodding.  As I started to get use to walking with an extra dried layer of clay covering my whole body I heard a croak behind me. I turn to be revealed that the frog that I just kissed is following me.

 

“It’s a long walk, pal. I… I don’t think…. I mean you can. It’s… just a warning, it’s a long way from here.” Silence grew in awareness. My plastered eyebrows flickered upwards, cracking a few cracks over my face. I continue my ways back to home with a new and friendly companion by my side.  _ Hope he doesn’t find out about his sisters and brothers in this bag. OH MY GOSH! HE MIGHT BE HERE JUST FOR THEM! _ My head snapped down to my new partner, conserved in his being.  _ Cody… you’re insane. It’s just a frog. Yay! Yep. Help me. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Four Corners Of The Earth and A Dot In The Middle**

 

Christy P.O.V:

 

_ I was on my bed, tying up my soft high green boots that matched my teal hooded tunic dress.  _

**_Note; black belt is slanted on my waist and arm cuffs that ends at the middle on top of my hands._ ** _ I heard my name rose in pitch, elsewhere in the castle. My door swung open to my surprised. My head snap up and revealed that Serenity is already pacing my room. _

 

Serenity: CHRISTINA! I need help!

 

Christy: Hey.

 

Serenity: No one likes me! Well, of course some do but I mean the townsfolk don’t look at me the same way they do with you and Cody! I mean, yes I am a princess. Yes, I am the youngest but that doesn’t mean you gotta ignore me! 

 

Christy: I’m not.

 

Serenity: Maybe… just maybe when I get a boyfriend they will see how mature I am. And withso I get a boyfriend. OH MY GOSH LOVE! I love to daydream when we will meet. I wonder what he’ll look like. Ohh! He should smell like peaches! I like peaches! **Serenity falls on bed. Pause. Room fills with silent.**  Do you ever just dream about the boy who would sweep you off your feet?

 

Christy: hmm…. I try not to.  **I swiveled my head in her direction.**

 

Serenity: Why? Don’t you want to just let your imagination run wild! 

 

Christy: Love…. love isn’t my thing. Love… is strange.

 

Serenity:  **Serenity sits up.** I’m sure when the day comes, you’ll find him and you two will be the most happiest you’ll ever be.

 

Christy: That’s your life.

 

Serenity: Christina. I’m serious.  **Pause. I stand up. Serenity sits up.** You’ll be happy one day! You’ll have a lovely husband, kids! Aww a cute little family!

 

Christy: I don’t want kids.  **Whispers.**

 

Serenity: What!? How the heck do you not want kids!? Are you actually a girl?

 

Christy: Yes. It’s just humans are just plain savage. They are damaging the planet without even knowing it. And The ones that do, try to help it but in the end… it’s still getting crush! There shouldn’t be more humans. Beside this world is already corrupted. I rather not bring a child into a world that’s filled with more hatred than peace and harmony. 

 

Serenity: But isn’t it better to be born than not to be?

 

**I didn’t answer.**

 

Serenity: Well, any ideas of helping me find my perfect guy?

 

Christy: Don’t throw a ball. They will just come because we’re rich, you don’t want that.

 

Serenity: True! But how else am I supposed to meet him? I’ve already know everyone in this town! No one is compatible! No one stops my heart and makes it go in reverse. No one catches my attention long enough before I zap to another. No one is kind. No one knows me…. Hey. How did you find Seth?

 

Christy:  **Pause.** Well, we went to a fair to help out, you know our parents. A lot of people where hanging around Cody, so I didn’t feel comfortable sticking around in the crowd. Nina was also showing off her new spell to some young kids, which we never actually found after the… What ever happen to them? Nevermind! So, I got bored and lonely and found a frog and followed it. He led me to behind one of the towers close to the swamps and thats where I met him. He was also talking to the frogs.  **laughs.** Frogs are the sign of love, I guess you can say.

 

Serenity: No they ain’t! Frogs are only good for kissing. And that is if they’re a prince.  **Serenity looked at me curiously.** You don’t get love do you?

 

Christy: Don’t blame me, never experienced it!  **I chuckled**

 

Serenity: Okay wait.  **Serenity starts pacing.** I need someone that knows how to attract the perfect guy for me. Someone that will actually can help. Someone that is a professional match-maker…. Someone that understand love….  **Pause. Silent returned.** OHH! I KNOW! CODY!

 

Christy: Wait, what.  **I blurted. Serenity ran out the door in joyness.** No. No, Cody is none of those. He’s.. he’s not good with lo…. Serenity! Sis!  

  
_ I was too late in saving Cody from a disaster conversation that is unwanted. I made sure my door was lock and open the window. I zipped up my tunic dress before slipping out with ease. Just like a giraffe wearing a tuxedo standing next to a worm with an over sized empty icecream cone.  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Frog Prince has Arrived…**

 

P.O.V: Nina

 

“Mix the polin with the mushroom, gross, now where did I put that knife?” I asked the audience. Just as I found it, Cody came in view drenched in mud... or was that chocolate?

 

“Got your frogs, Happy?” Cody grumbled.

 

“Awww, did little Cody not get his prince? Anyway I need you to drink this potion after it’s done brewing.”  

 

(Cody drops off frogs to the magic/potion shop where Nina and her mom works, Serenity comes. Serenity tells them that she wants a boyfriend. Nina tells Cody to tell Christy that potion class is canceled that day. They see Cody’s frog pal. Serenity kisses it and it does nothing. I might change it a bit after you write)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why all the chapters are spaced out that much? Can't really fix it. Also, I'm not sure if I'll ever continue this. SO.....
> 
> Alternative Titles: A Stitch In Time May Save Us,,, A Rose By Any Other Name Would Smell as Sweet but Calling It Trash is Just Off Putting, or not,
> 
> http://www.ancientfortresses.org/medieval-occupations.htm
> 
> We can have like modern day-ish? Everyone should have a goal
> 
> Christy - Find parents
> 
> Nina - Find Matt
> 
> Cody - Just living life
> 
> Drew - Looking for her time traveling amulet 
> 
> Serenity - Wants a boyfriend
> 
> Balthial - Looking for Aether for a spell
> 
> Matt - find a meaning to live by


End file.
